


Unphased

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Taemin remembers the first time that Jinki caught him staring, that instant that his shoulders had tensed and his eyes had glazed over in that distinctive way that made him Lee Jinki instead of SHINee’s Onew.





	Unphased

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as a prompt request.

Taemin watched Jinki carefully. The slight limp in the elder’s step made him flinch but he worked hard to show no reaction, knowing that it was something Jinki would frown at. Unphased, is what Key had said to him at dinner after the concert, not accusingly but with a look of concern at the maknae as he silently took in Taemin's minimal reaction to seeing Jinki was in a boot, his ankle sprained and swollen. Taemin had only shrugged him off, not bothered by Key's observation. He knew very well the mask he wore.

Now as Jinki made his way into the dorm, Minho jumped into action from his previous resting place on the couch, eager to help in whatever way he could. Jinki shook his head, the motion making Minho stop mid-step and stare after him. Taemin felt a small, triumphant smile steal over his face and he shifted in his seat slightly, pushing it back down until his lips were once again a thin line of disinterest. Minho was frowning, the lone vein on his forehead throbbing in protest as he watched Jinki hobble to the couch and sit down. Jinki gave a tired smile to his concerned band mate but shooed him away, nodding down the hall to Minho’s bedroom and telling him to get some sleep. The last three days had been hard on all of them, and Taemin could see the exhaustion in Minho’s eyes even as they burned with concern for Jinki.

After a few disgruntled words from Jinki, Minho finally give in, his eyes lined with frustration as he bid them a goodnight and strode to his room, phone out and a message of complaint undoubtedly sent to Jonghyun about the whole situation. Taemin’s eyes slowly returned to their resting place on the smooth planes of Jinki’s face, the sight of an irritated frown all too-familiar from their trainee days when Taemin would sneak up to spy on Jinki on the roof. Jinki had always looked so cool, sitting there alone as he smoked a cigarette he knew he would only get scolded for later. He had always seemed so untouchable, the wind barely daring to blow through his hair as he sat there and stared out at the world. Taemin remembers the first time that Jinki caught him staring, that instant that his shoulders had tensed and his eyes had glazed over in that distinctive way that made him Lee Jinki instead of SHINee’s Onew.

Taemin had watched the tiny shifts in Jinki’s features as he had approached him, his small hand reaching out until that cigarette was held between his fingers and he was drawing it to his own mouth, letting his lips rest just where Jinki’s had been and feeling a small tug of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach as he took a puff and exhaled without coughing. Jinki had raised an eyebrow, amused, and Taemin distinctly remembers the small softening to that hard gaze as Jinki had leaned forward, grabbing the cigarette back from Taemin before taking another long, slow drag.

“You shouldn’t do that,” was all he had said, the dark timbre of his voice sending a tinge of excitement throughout Taemin's body.

His memory bled into the sight before him until he once again felt like the fourteen-year old who stared across that empty rooftop, peeling away the layers of the man they called Onew and getting that rare glimpse of the one he shared with only a select few.  
Now, Jinki stood stiffly from his brief resting place on their couch, a wince held back as put weight onto his injured ankle.

“You shouldn’t do that,” was all Taemin said, sharp gaze registering the slight frown as it vanished for a half second and then Jinki was looking back at him. His eyes caught on the mask Taemin still had in place, took in the carefully detached way Taemin leaned in his seat at the kitchen table as if this was any other day in the SHINee dormitory. They both stared, silence heavy in the air as they watched each other, hungry eyes taking in everything the other offered, both willingly and unwillingly.

Jinki turned, a defiant grin daring the maknae to say something as he began to walk down the hallway to his bedroom. Taemin breathed through the worry that stole across his chest, each quiet step driving a nail into Taemin’s cool façade until he felt it shatter. As quietly as he could, he approached the elder, taking in the features that countless others would miss as they looked for Onew while Taemin only saw Jinki.

Wrapping an arm around his hyung’s waist, he felt Jinki melt into him as if he had been waiting for this quiet moment, where there were no cameras to smile for, no staff members to reassure. He nestled into Taemin’s side so that the maknae was bearing the brunt of Jinki’s weight as they somberly walked the remaining steps to his bedroom. Closing the door behind them carefully, Taemin watched as the last remnants of Onew fell and all that was left was Jinki. Taemin could feel the facade crumble in the way Jinki clung to him, his face hidden in Taemin’s neck as he fought back tears of frustration and pain. He could feel it in the way Jinki clutched at his shirt, digging those strong fingers into Taemin’s sides as if he needed all the support the younger could give him. Every tiny movement translated into years of time together, telling Taemin three simple truths: Jinki was hurt; Jinki was angry; and Jinki was tired.

Taemin watched him carefully as he helped Jinki lay back on the bed, quick to join him once he had settled comfortably on the pillows. Jinki let out a sigh, the breath leaving him in a soft gust that tickled Taemin’s neck as they drew comfort from the other's closeness. After a while, Jinki’s eyelids began to droop, and a tender feeling of love and affection travelled throughout Taemin's chest at the sight. Taemin shuffled forward, pressing a single soft kiss to Jinki’s forehead before tucking his face into Jinki’s chest and allowing himself to, finally, breathe out a sigh of his own.


End file.
